Fire and Ice
by Angelinky
Summary: It was said that love was impossible between Fire and Ice. So why had Elsa fell in love with the mysterious and dangerous Alex, with his fire hot powers? Their lives are full of hurt and magic. Their lives become dark and dangerous when they try to fight for power. What will happen? Pairings: Alex/Elsa and Anna/ Kristoff. Fire and Ice... Love and Death.
1. 1 Impossible

**Impossible**

Love. There is no love between enemies nor is there love between opposites. There should only be hate between them, no affection or emotion.

Elsa's finger skimmed along the page of the book as she read. "There should only be _**hate **_between them." She muttered as the ancient pages froze underneath her fingers. Elsa's mind was spinning with questions and ideas. The very thought of loving an enemy seemed impossible to her so why did it seem so true?

_You can't love him!_ Elsa told herself sharply. Fire and Ice… Fire and Ice… The combination just didn't work. Elsa paused scanning over the text again. But it did work… She felt something in her heart for him and he made her warm. He made her feel like she could melt from his beautiful warmth. But again it came….. Fire and Ice.

The two elements together could mean destruction or could mean power and control. Together they could rule Arendelle and together they would be unstoppable. Elsa smirked at the idea…. Her and Alex together as The King and Queen of Arendelle. What could be possibly be better? She _did_ know love and she would die for it if she had to.

"Elsa?"

"Alex?" She muttered snapping the ancient book shut. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. Alex smoothed back his coal black curls and he swirled his hand around causing a whirl of orange glowing embers to dance around him.

"You look lovely, Elsa but you also look cold." He wrapped his warm arms around her. "I'm always cold….. You know that." Elsa sighed in contentment as she felt her body tingle with warmth and happiness. "Do you love me?" Elsa asked in a benevolent tone. Alex released her and clicked his fingers so that the glowing embers around him died. "Of course I love you… why?" Elsa shrugged her shoulders in reply putting the old book back on the shelf.

"No reason… I just wanted to hear you say it." She lied slyly. Alex shot her a burning glare as she shot him back an icy one. "Is it Anna again?" Elsa rolled her eyes back at him and tutted. "No! It's not Anna just leave her out of this she's with Kristoff…... and I'm with you." Alex nodded still with curiosity glistening inside of his dark brown eyes. "You know I hate Kristoff, Elsa!" She quickly identified the sudden rage in his voice and she nodded rapidly to him. "I know you do, just keep your voice down I don't want an argument Alex."

Alex banged his fists down upon the table and suddenly he was standing in a pool of burning flames that were bellowing dark puffs of smoke all around the room. Elsa could feel the fury building inside of her at his anger and a sharp icicle raced towards Alex. She watched him as his eyes turned the colour of fire and she watched his hands shoot whirling flames in her direction as he turned Elsa's icicle to water from the heat.

Elsa's heart was racing and the heat was beginning to hurt and burn her skin. She groaned at the burning and painful sensation that ran through her veins. Her body couldn't take any more heat, her and Alex both knew that. "What's wrong Elsa feel a little bit …. _Hot?_" He sniggered at Elsa's whimper. Heat shot through her veins and a strong burning warmth hurt her head. "Don't tell me what to do! And don't lie to me Elsa!" Alex brushed back a strand of her hair attempting to calm himself down. He saw the tears that slipped down her cheeks and he sighed at her. "I'm sorry Elsa." He muttered making the flames and all of the smoke disappear from the room.

"Leave me alone!" She cried storming out of the room and leaving with the door slamming shut behind her. "ELSA!" Alex hollered but he had no reply back from her. He cursed loudly at himself and kicked the stone wall hard. He'd lost his temper….. again.

Elsa took in deep breaths and wiped her tears away._ Conceal. Don't feel! _She told herself sternly marching down a set of spiralled stairs. Why did she have to love him so much? Alex was handsome, intelligent and was most of all _dangerous_. Elsa had always known that Alex had a temper and she accepted the fact that it was part of his fiery personality.

He was stronger than Elsa and she knew it. He was the man and he had the power to melt her ice and hurt her. Elsa shuddered and unclasped her cloak letting it fall behind her on the stone steps. She wanted to be cold, she loved it because the cold belonged to her and it would never be Alex's. He had his fire and she had her ice.

She felt the cold touch her skin and she felt it travel all around her body. She felt her power and she sucked in a gulp of the freezing air. Her insides were overtaken with the cold. Elsa made small drops of snow spin and swirl around her. "Fire and Ice." She muttered crafting an ornate little snowflake in her hands. "Fire and Ice." Elsa turned her head in the direction of the voice promptly. Alex grinned at her raising the hood of his dark crimson cloak. "Elsa." She huffed allowing snowdrops to settle on the ground. "I'm sorry." She sighed and Alex shook his head in bewilderment. "No, I'm sorry Elsa."

Small embers of fire joined Elsa's snowflakes and they swirled around the two as they neared one another slowly. "Will you marry me?" Elsa smirked and nodded rapidly and kissed Alex's cheek with a shock of warmth running around her body. The gentle heat joined the coldness inside of her and she felt content at once but then she paused suddenly. There was something inside of her that made her feel that she had just accepted to the worst mistake of life. She was going to marry Alex….. But, little did Elsa know that The Curse of Fire and Ice had only just begun. Fire and Ice, Fire and Ice! It had now begun!

* * *

**Hey guys! Tell me what you think! Us writers love to hear from you... x**


	2. 2 Tomorrow

**Tomorrow**

The stench of fire and smoke was thick and heavy in the air. You could hear it crackling and burning. Her hands were bound to the chair and her feet were stuck onto the ground forcefully. She was trapped and she could not escape Alex's cruel wrath.

"Let me go!" It was the only words that Elsa could find and when they had exited her mouth she had noticed and suddenly regretted how demanding they sounded. Alex's fingernails dug into her chin and forced her to stare into his burning eyes.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am your King!" She gulped and nodded apologetically before she felt the right side of her cheek sting as it was slapped hard by Alex. "You need to learn your place Elsa!" His tone was enraged and furious with her. Elsa wanted to clutch and hold her reddened cheek but she could not, she just whimpered instead. "I'm sorry….. I know my place I do!" Her voice sounded weak and feeble, pathetic in Alex's eyes.

He had no time for her stupid and childish games, She was his slave and Alex was her Master. Elsa had to learn this, she had to learn that he had the power over her. Alex had the fire, the crown and Arendelle. He had _her_ and he could do whatever he wanted with her.

Alex smirked grimly and licked Elsa's red and painful cheek with his tongue and his warm saliva coated her skin. Elsa wept quietly and bowed her head wondering when the torture would end. _Fire and Ice…. Fire and Ice_.

"Do you love me?" Alex snarled running his hot burning hands through her pure white locks of hair. Her scream was deafening as Alex's hands pressed hard against her skull. He was burning her, burning her with his fire. _Ice, Ice, Ice! _Elsa attempted to forget the burning pain and she tried so desperately to block out Alex's depraved snarls of laughter and enjoyment. _Ice, Ice, Ice! _

A sudden burst of cold erupted inside of her and a blanket of sheer ice began to cover the floor of the entire room. Cracking and hissing as it spread wider and wider across the ground. The windows were blocked with a layer of freezing ice and the temperature plummeted. "What are you doing?" Alex roared wildly with his nostrils beginning to flare. Elsa shrugged her shoulders innocently but Alex was clearly not fooled by her reaction and her answer to him.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW ELSA OR… OR….." Alex paused and stuttered like he was unable to finish his sentence. Elsa stared at him without saying a word waiting to see if he would continue.

"Or I'll kill you!" Elsa's stomach lurched and a wild and whirling wind broke out battering against the walls and howling as loudly as a ravenous wolf hunting in the dead of night. Elsa fought against her binds and she felt a layer of frost begin to cover the ropes slowly. She froze them and began to panic when they did not loosen as she expected that they would. Elsa shrieked impatiently and kept her fearful eyes frozen on Alex.

"Elsa! I'll give you one last chance stop this or I will kill you right here right now and Arendelle will be _ALL_ mine and it will be mine alone!" Elsa hesitated and ceased as she listened to Alex's infuriated words. _Was any of this worth death? _Elsa swallowed hard and watched as Alex moved in closer towards her as the whirling winds died down.

"Good girl." He muttered darkly pressing his warm, wet lips to hers as he groaned loudly into her mouth. His hands went to touch the sore cheek that he had slapped and Elsa flinched back in fear. "Don't be scared!" Elsa's hands were still shaking and Alex paused leaning in closer to her ear. "Didn't you hear me? I just told you not to be afraid. Do as I say, baby and you won't get hurt or burnt." He sniggered at his poetic line and Elsa's eyes met his. She had to appease him otherwise she would die. That was the new fact that had become so very clear to her now. Obey or die?

"What day is tomorrow Elsa?" Alex questioned playing with a strand of her hair. She felt sick core and she had to gasp for breath. It was her wedding….. her wedding to a monster, her wedding to the man who would forever be her Master. Tomorrow would be the day when her married life would truly begin. She would be Alex's slave and she would be his battered and bruised Queen and wife.

"It's going to be our Wedding Day and then you will be all mine and you can bear my _fire_ children. I will be yours and Arendelle's King and you'll be my Slave, Queen and Wife." Elsa scrunched up her fists.

"I'll ask you one more time. Do you love me?" She gulped and replied. "Yes…... I love you as my King, my husband and my Master. That is the love that I feel for you and that is the love that I shall always feel for you, Alex." He nodded satisfied with her answer and touched her lips again. "It won't be long until you give me a child, I assure you, Elsa." She was sure that she was living her worst nightmare.

"Tomorrow….. Tomorrow." It would all begin tomorrow. Her torture and pain, Her duty and her marriage. Tomorrow….

* * *

**Please Review guys it really does mean alot! I am like 14 so it would be nice to tell me your opinions...x Thanks. **


	3. 3 Marriage

**Marriage**

Elsa knew the two words she had to say were very simple indeed and she knew that those two words would ruin the rest of her life. But she had to say them, she had no other choice. I do were the two words she had to say, I do!

She turned her head and felt her stomach lurch at the sight. The pure white wedding dress was made of the finest and richest satin and silvery silk. She noticed the beautiful silver tiara attached to her white veil.

Elsa had been told that Alex had chosen her wedding dress from a range that was presented to him and that was the one had caught his eye and attention most. Alex had said to Elsa that he should be the one to decide what he wanted her to wear because he was in control of her. Elsa was his property and was simply his obedient and loyal slave.

"Do you need any help, Elsa?" Anna came into the bedroom and smiled when she caught sight of her older sister. "Anna." Elsa muttered giving her a sullen glance. Anna seemed taken aback by Elsa's forlorn expression. It was her Wedding Day for crying out loud! Why would Elsa be upset? Anna knew something was wrong, very wrong!

"Elsa… What is it? What's wrong?" Tears slipped down Elsa's cheeks and she beckoned Anna away when she went to comfort her. "You can't help me! Just leave Anna. Run away and be with Kristoff go and be happy!" Her tone was doleful and distressed. "LEAVE!" Elsa screamed casting the door open…. A strong and powerful wind shoved and pushed Anna out. "Elsa!" She cried as the bedroom door slammed in her face.

A stab of guilt hit Elsa and she sighed sadly wiping away her tears. "Be strong, be brave." She told herself fiercely. "Just be a good and obedient wife and Alex will never hurt you will he?" This was the way that she would spend her life living, she would spend the rest of her life afraid and in fear of the man that she was supposed to love and adore. It came to Elsa again so suddenly….. _Fire and Ice, Fire and Ice._

_Run… Run Away! _Elsa attempted to ignore the appealing idea in her mind. She tried to block it off and cast it away. _Run away! _Surely, it would be impossible to run away. Alex would catch her wouldn't her? He'd probably kill her if she tried to do anything so stupid and reckless!

_Run Elsa! You've got the opportunity to run_….. Her heart began to pound like a drum inside of her; she could hear it in her ears. _Elsa!_ _Don't be foolish you can't run away! _She told herself sternly. Her eyes went from the door to the wedding dress. _Go on! You can leave now and go, you can go and you never have to look back. _The thought sounded so tempting and her legs sprinted for the door rapidly.

She began to run as fast as her legs would allow and she didn't look back at the door of her bedroom, she sprinted through the corridors. "Elsa! Elsa!" The whole of her body practically wanted to scream out when she heard Alex's thundering voice. She continued running, she carried on running for her freedom and for her life. Fear crept inside of her body and she knew that Alex began to chase after her. "ELSA!" She didn't stop and her lungs were burning like fire. She was slowing down, she was failing.

She felt Alex's hands grip and pull her into him tight against his chest. "You thought you could get away from me did you?" He grabbed her chin forcefully and squeezed it until he heard her whimper in pain. She fought to escape him but it was useless and most of all it was completely impossible. "You are never going to escape, ever. Do you understand…. sweetheart?" Alex's expression was thrilled and entertained by her attempts to get away, her determination quickly turned to despair. He held her tighter and tighter until she lost her hope. "I said do you understand?" Elsa whimpered and screamed as he dug his nails into her skin. "Oh, this is only the beginning of your pain, Elsa. After the ceremony you will be feeling so much more….. And then I think you might truly understand that I am your Master and you are my Slave." Terror covered Elsa's face and the colour drained from her cheeks. She was sure she was in Hell.

"I don't want to marry you! You're a monster, a beast and you're a villain. I hate you! There is no love between us only hate and misery!" Elsa's words escaped her lips before she could stop them and Alex sniggered malevolently at her. "You'll give me what I want! When you say "I do" I'll have the Crown of Arendelle, I'll have you, I'll have the ability to do as I like with you! "

Alex only wanted the crown and Arendelle that was extremely clear to Elsa now. He had never truly loved her. He simply wanted to control her and use her. She was made to walk down the aisle in iron chains and she was forced to say….

"I do."

"I do."

Elsa and Alex had said the two most important words of their lives. The two words that would bind them together and give Alex all of the control and power. Elsa was now truly his Servant and he was truly her Master.

Alex leaned in to kiss Elsa's lips and he crushed his against hers hard and forcefully making Elsa groan in pain whilst the audience and guests laughed as they got completely the wrong impression. They got the impression of love and joy but truly they were wrong. There was only hate and sorrow.

"You're all mine." Alex whispered evilly.

* * *

**Hey! Tell me what you think of Chapter 3. Any opinions or views love to know! ... Thanks for your support so far x**


	4. 4 Burning

**Burning**

The tears slipped down her cheeks and her screams were deafening as she cried out pleading for help. But she had no reply; she had no saviour to provide her with any aid. She had lost all of her hope and she was about to lose all o

f her strong powers. Elsa was about to lose her ice and her cold.

"I never liked ice." Alex muttered with a small flickering flame at the tip of his index finger. He was lent over Elsa with the fire above her clamped open mouth. She was unable to close it, it was stuck open. "You'd be much better with the power of fire." He smirked taunting her with his burning flame. More tears fell down her cheeks as Alex watched her.

"Don't cry… It will only hurt a little. You have to have the power of fire otherwise there is the horrid risk of our children turning out like you did, cold and bitter. Maybe when you get some fire inside you, you might warm up a bit." Elsa was terrified and Alex could see the fear in her eyes. "The pain only lasts a while…... I swear." He murmured softly drawing the flames closer and closer to Elsa's wide and open mouth.

"Ready?" She shook her head vigorously but Alex ignored her and stuffed the flame down her throat. Elsa's body was drowning and burning in fire. Her veins had heat pumping through them and her body couldn't take any more of the pain. Elsa was choking and gasping for oxygen, her body was rising and falling and her eyes were shut tight. "I know it hurts. I'm here, Elsa…. I'm here and I won't leave you." She heard Alex's voice and it was soothing and calm. The pain was intolerable and she screamed and cried with her body struggling with the change and the fire. Her body was simply not designed to have fire inside of her; she was supposed to have the power of ice not fire, never fire.

"I can't do this anymore!" She hollered grabbing the bed sheets and anything else she could cling onto in attempt to cope with the excruciating pain. "ALEX!" Elsa wailed with more tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "The pain will stop soon! It's just a little longer just keep going Elsa. You will be fine… I promise." The unbearable pain inside of Elsa had now hit her stomach and she felt burning flames erupt in her gut. She could feel something growing inside of her and blossoming in her womb. But still her body was attacked with more agony and pain. Heat surged through her boiling veins and her head felt like it was on fire...

Still, inside of her Elsa, she could feel it. A body growing rapidly. It was blossoming in the fire. What was inside of her? Fear crept in Elsa and a sudden lump rose in her throat. The feeling was so strange and peculiar to Elsa, her body couldn't handle it. Her body couldn't cope with a fire child…..

Elsa fought against her binds as her vision suddenly became hazy and blurry. She lost control of her body and she felt vomit rise in her throat and she could not stop it from coming up. "Alright." Alex breathed making the vomit burn into nothing as he kept his eyes stuck on Elsa and she fell under unconsciousness. "Please, be a boy for your sake Elsa. I really do hope it's a boy inside of you." He watched as her stomach gradually formed a large bump skipping rapidly through the several stages of pregnancy and the child grew faster than it should inside of Elsa.

She lost herself in her dreams….. And in her dreams she forgot all of the pain and the fire. She forgot about the child that was still growing inside of her. In her dreams Elsa was free to believe and imagine what she liked. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. _Wake up Elsa!_ She ignored Alex's voice that played in her mind. He tried to control her and send her commands. _No!_ She thought bitterly. _Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_ Her eyes opened and her lungs sucked in a huge gasp of oxygen. Elsa could see the large bump underneath her gown. Her veins began to boil with burning fury. She hated Alex! Flames erupted inside of her and she felt heat everywhere inside of her. Thick puffs of smoke filled the bedroom and flames came from the ground casting colours of orange, yellow and red to dance on the walls. _I'm fire… I have fire powers!_

"Take it easy, you need to get use to the fire… I know you're angry and upset but we don't want you hurting our child do we?" Alex's eyes went from Elsa's face down to her large stomach and he smirked at her. "You're going to be such a good mother." He grinned softly pressing his hand to her stomach. "I love you Elsa." She tutted and shook her head at Alex's words. "No you don't! Don't lie to me you've already put me through too much. Just please don't lie." Alex stared at her with a calm expression. He inhaled deeply and then spoke in a subtle tone.

"The Curse of Fire and Ice… It made me hate you because I hate the cold whereas you, well you thought you loved me because I made you, I've had feelings for you since before I can remember and The Curse it's always stopped me from telling you that I love you…. It made it appear to you that I hated you!" Elsa shook her head and groaned. "No, you don't love me! The Curse of Fire and Ice doesn't affect your actions. You've burnt me and caused me so much pain. You locked me in iron chains at our _wedding_. That is NOT love!" Alex nodded understandingly and then drew closer to her so that they were inches away from each other. She felt Alex's breath fan her face.

"I know I've screwed up but I couldn't let you escape could I? What would I have done if you'd have gotten away? I can't live without you! That's why I've given you the power of fire. I can love you and forget about The Curse." He paused running his hands through his black coal curls. "Say you understand Elsa, please."

She led in silence for a few moments, thinking of what to say to him. _Was he even worth believing?_ _His story did seem realistic enough didn't it?_ Elsa went to stare directly into his burning eyes. _Fire met Fire. _

"Get this thing out of me!... Or I'll burn you."

* * *

**I know very dramatic! Any ideas on what to happen next? ... Thanks x Team Alex or Elsa?... x **


	5. 5 Pain

**Pain**

Suddenly, Elsa grabbed her stomach and it was burning hot. "What's wrong? Elsa speak to me…. What's wrong? Are you alright? Is it the child? Elsa tell me!" Alex's tone was panicky and deeply concerned and he went to take her hand but she hit it away rapidly. "Alex! Ah Alex…. Help it hurts it really hurts." She scrunched her eyelids closed tight and screeched in agony and unbearable pain as Alex stood bewildered and perplexed.

"WHAT! What hurts? Where? What do you want me to do?" Elsa didn't stop screaming. Her face turned beet red and she kept gasping for oxygen in attempt to ease her excruciating pain. She glared at Alex with burning eyes. "I think I'm in labour… Help me! ALEX !"

He simply stood staring at her clearly unsure on what to do and how to help her.

The whole of Elsa's body began to burn again and she was drowning in a huge pool of pain. Alex listened and attempted to block out her wails of agony and distress but he had no chose but to listen to them.

"I don't want the child, Alex. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Elsa cried. Her eyes were the colour of fire and her hair was turning a beautiful auburn. Alex watched her closely with caution and watched as she glared fiercely at him.

"ALEX! Help!" Still, Alex didn't move, he watched and he saw the agony and frustration covering her face. He felt his veins surge with warm as he stared at her. He'd never seen her in so much pain and it felt ghastly to witness her in. Elsa's body was attacked with another wave of pain as another contraction came.

"Hold my hand." She demanded quickly not even noticing the change in her hair colour. She was more focused on getting the child out of her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

The whole process was much too fast. Alex went to her gingerly and took hold of her hand softly. Elsa squeezed it and the whole of his hand had gone all white and Alex cried out in pain and she glared furiously at him with her burning eyes. He smiled weakly at her unsure of what else to do.

"I need to push! Alex! I need to push! I need to get it out of me now! What do I do? Can I push? Should I push? ALEX! I need to push now! Help me the child it's coming!" She was screaming at the very top of her lungs and she opened her legs. Alex gave her a helpless expression and said.

"What are you doing? You can't….. Oh God um… Push then if you have to." Elsa rolled her eyes and grabbed the collar of his shirt forcefully. "You need to tell me if I'm ready to push!" She hollered releasing him as another quicker contraction came. "PUSH! Elsa you have to push!" Alex saw blood and he saw the head. "Push!"

_Just push Elsa you can do it!_ She thought and she scrunched her fists tight and grinded her teeth together. "Ahhhh!" She cried. "Alex something's not right! I can feel it, something's wrong!" Alex identified the panic and concern in her tone of voice and he almost choked when he looked again. "What's wrong?" Panic crept inside of Alex. "The baby's cold, I need to warm it up. Elsa you're going to have to push hard to get it out of you! Quick Elsa!" He was terrified, they both were.

Heat ran through her body and her stomach burned like it was on fire. "I can't!" Alex bit down on his bottom lip hard and he made it bleed. "You have to Elsa otherwise _our _child will die! Elsa please just one last push and it will all be over." Alex told her sternly. _Our child will die!_ Panic surged through her veins joining the heat and fire inside of her as the thought entered her mind.

She pushed as hard as she could attempting to breathe through the excruciating pain. A sudden crying filled the room and Elsa took a sigh of relief. She felt tears slip down her cheeks and they were tears of great joy and happiness. She went to take their baby in her arms but Alex snatched their child out of her reach. She stared at Alex and she noticed his sour expression was infuriated and madly enraged. "What? What is it? Alex tell me what's wrong? Can I hold the baby now?" Alex's eyes were burning with rage, he appeared almost wild.

Fear rose inside of Elsa and she drew back further away from her husband. "IT'S A GIRL! A cold icy little girl. It's as cold as you were and most probably just as bitter. Ice! It has no fire, just ice! It's cold, not hot! It deserves to be burned in the flames." Alex approached her closer and closer with each step that he took. Elsa swallowed hard and caught a glimpse of their child in his arms_. How could he possibly be so malevolen_t? "It's still our child! We have to love it, it's our duty to love it! Alex please I beg you! Don't hurt her!" Alex rolled his eyes and made a noise of disgust in the back of his throat at Elsa's words.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOVE IT! I WANT TO KILL IT! You stupid, pathetic, weak viper! I want a boy, a fire boy not some disgusting cold little vermin child!" His furious words offended her but she stared back at him in silence as more tears slipped down her rosy cheeks.

"You'll give me a son! I don't care if it kills you! I will have my son and he will be born with the power of fire!" Elsa knew how livid he was and she'd never seen him so enraged and infuriated before. It terrified her to look at him so she turned her head away unable to look him in the eye. Her mind became full of ideas and thoughts. She could see the evil in him and she knew that it would never go away. Elsa was sure that he was the only vermin in that room. He was the only monster and he was going to kill their new born tiny and vulnerable little girl and throw her into the flames._ Was there any help out there? Anyone that could possibly save her? _She doubted it.

"Can I at least hold her if you're going to kill her? Please Alex. Just let me hold her just for a second…. Please." Alex shook his head and went to the fireplace that crackled with burning hot flames. Elsa's heart skipped a beat as their baby was put closer and closer to the fire. The baby cried a moment and its cry hit Elsa hard in her gut. She went to reach for their child absentmindedly. Alex turned to Elsa and raised his eyebrow. "Maternal Instinct is it?… Let's watch our baby burn together shall we?" Elsa stared at Alex helplessly. "You're evil and sickening and horrid and ghastly and I hate you!" He sniggered at her and lowered their baby closer and closer to the flames of the fireplace.

"ALEX! I can't watch! I can't bear to watch _our_ child die. Just give it to a servant to kill it just spare me the pain of watching our daughter die." Alex hesitated a moment and then looked down at their baby. "Fine! But then we will get down to making a son! Is that agreed Elsa? Is that clear!" She knew that her body was in no fit state she'd only just given birth and he wanted to rush to making a son so rapidly without a thought for her health. Evil was truly the only word she could think to describe him! Pure evil.

"Henrik! Henrik!" The male servant burst into the room promptly and bowed down at Alex's feet. "Kill this child, burn it in the flames of a fire and make sure it dies and if it doesn't I will kill you myself! Is that clear?" The tall and bald servant nodded and took the baby in his arms and left without looking back. "NO!" Elsa screamed leaping out of the bed and rushing for the door.

Alex grabbed her arms and pulled her close into him. "No! You told me you didn't want to see our baby die!" His tone was cruel and harsh. "I change my mind, I want to watch it burn!" Elsa knew that her lie was extremely risky and dangerous, but she had to do it for their helpless and vulnerable little baby. It was her duty as a mother! "You do?" Alex breathed with a hint of shock. She nodded in reply and bowed to him with a weak smile. "My King and Great Husband." She would use her words to her advantage. "Go and watch then." He muttered beckoning his wife away and out of the room.

"Thank you!" Elsa ran as rapidly as she could and followed after the servant with her baby in his arms. "Stop! Wait I beg of you!" Henrik paused and turned to Elsa and gave her a questioning look. "Yes?" Elsa shoved back a stand of her hair and went up to him closer and took a look at her and Alex's baby. She couldn't help but feel a great stab of love and affection for her little girl. "Please, if you are a loyal servant to me and Arendelle then you will do me this one task and you will risk your life for me." Henrik nodded and Elsa kissed her daughter's little cheek.

"Take my baby to Anna and Kristoff in the mountains of Arendelle. You tell my sister that it is mine and Alex's baby and that she is to be protected and kept safe. Tell Anna to write news of my daughter and say that Anna is welcome to visit alone. If Alex asks where the baby is you must say that it is dead and it burned in the fire." Henrik nodded and left again without looking back at Elsa.

"Oh and tell my sister her name is Icicle. Icicle- Anna Bell."

Was her baby truly safe with Hendrik? What would Anna say? A lump suddenly rose in Elsa's throat. What would Alex do if he ever found out?

* * *

**Hey guys! Keep the reviews coming! I am 14 years old and I always look forward to reading your comments and views! Be nice or mean I really don't mind. Thanks x**


	6. 6 Threat

**Threat**

"Is it dead?" That was Alex's question when Elsa walked back into the bedroom. Elsa fell to her knees and she wept in floods of tears. Alex smirked and stared into the flames of the fireplace. "Did it scream and cry as it burned?" His tone of voice was dark and malevolent when he spoke. "It…. Ah... its dead isn't that enough?" She cried twisting her fingers through the fur rug on the ground. Alex nodded and took a large gulp of his alcohol. "Yes, you're right I suppose it's dead anyway! That's all that matters to me now." His eyes went down to stare at Elsa.

"I want a son and you will give me one is that clear? In fact let's start now shall we?" It wasn't a question and Elsa knew it, it was more like a King's command to his slave. "Won't you let me grieve for our baby first, won't you let me recover or are you to selfish and evil for any of that?" Her words hit Alex hard and he slapped her cheek forcefully. "Don't speak to me like that! You filthy disguising…." Alex trailed off into one of his fits of rage again and Elsa was made to listen and suffer the consequences of his uncontrollable temper. More tears fell down her cheeks and her teardrops spilt onto the rug. "I gave you fire powers for a reason and you simply don't do what a wish anyway with them!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and buried her hands in her face so that he could not slap her face again. "I know that you want a fire son, you've said it a million times, Alex. I understand, I know and I will do my best to give you what you want. I just need time to recover then I will be ready…. I swear."

"Get off of my sister now! Don't you dare touch her again. I know what you've put her through and I'm not going to let you hurt her any more than you already have, Alex!" It was Anna and she was carrying a bundle in her arms. Elsa's heart pounded at the sight. _Why had she brought her baby with her?_ Elsa remembered that she had specifically told Henrik to tell Anna to come alone. But then again Anna never did listen. "Anna, what an unwelcome and uninvited surprise!" Alex snarled. Anna curtsied fearlessly to him and rocked the baby in her arms.

Alex glared evilly at Anna and his eyes burned at the sight of the baby in her arms. "Who's baby are carrying?" His tone was infuriated and livid. He knew….. Elsa knew that he knew it was theirs. "Yours." Anna muttered calmly. Alex's burning eyes went straight to Elsa and he grabbed her by her throat tightly and he squeezed without allowing her to explain herself. "YOU LIAR! YOU LIAR!" Alex hollered not realising Elsa's throat. She fought and battled for breath but Alex would not allow her to have any. Elsa was sure that she was going to die.

"Let her go! Alex let my sister go! You need your son don't you? My sister is the only one who can give you one! If you kill her you'll never get what you want will you?" It was clear and obvious that Anna and Elsa were both desperate. Anna settled the little baby down on the soft bed and ran to Alex in attempt to make him release Elsa. "Alex, What will you achieve by killing her? Alex listen to me please My King. I know there is _some_ love between you. She is your wife and she is the one who will give you your son, your good precious long awaited son but that will only happen if you let my older sister go. Alex if you squeeze any harder Elsa will die! You don't want that do you? I don't want that! None of us want that so if you just let her go now we can all talk about this… calmly."

Alex and Elsa stared into each other's eyes directly. Elsa was still fighting for oxygen and her face was becoming a ghostly pale as she fought for air to fill up her lungs. "You lied to me! You're a liar!" Alex watched her as a tear slowly fell down her cheek and her bright blue eyes closed as she fell unconscious. Alex's hands were still squeezing her throat blocking her airways. "Alex! Elsa is going to die if you keep squeezing… Just imagine that little boy with powers, the fire powers that he will thank you for. You _NEED_ Elsa! Just please let her go." Anna was practically begging down on her knees to Alex for the release of her sister.

"I know what Elsa's like, really I do she's my sister. But I also know that she loves you, a lot and she wants a little fire boy too so if you let her go now you can still live together and rule Arendelle, raising icicle and your little boy. You can be a family! Elsa loves you, I know that she loves you!"

He stared at Elsa and kissed her lips releasing her rapidly. "I'm so sorry! I love you I do and I know that I don't show you but I do! I really and truly do love you. God! You must think I'm so sickening and I know that I'm going have to make it up to you! I love you!" Alex's hand pressed to Elsa's pale face and he touched her soft skin gently careful not to harm her more than he already had. "I'm so sorry!" He muttered kissing her cheek.

"Will she be alright?"

"I think so….. She'll wake up soon but I think you've bruised her throat inside and out." Alex nodded remorsefully looking down at his wife.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" Anna asked cautiously rocking Icicle in her arms. Alex swallowed hard and nodded taking his and Elsa's little baby in his arms. "She looks like you." Anna smiled watching Alex carefully. He smirked and leaned down to kiss his daughter's head gently feeling an immediate bond with her. "I love you…. Daughter." Alex made his tone soft and delicate.

"Get off of her!" Elsa snapped angrily. "You're awake…. Elsa I'm sorry I can't keep losing my temper I know and I do love you…." Elsa kneed Alex in his groin and he yelled out in pain. "Did that hurt?" Elsa smirked taking their daughter in her arms and turning her back away and she left without even a glance back…...

"ELSA! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, YOU CAN'T. I WON'T LET YOU! I LOVE YOU ELSA! PLEASE ELSA! JUST GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE TO PROVE TO YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!" Elsa wasn't listening to Alex's begging and shouting. Then there was silence. "You stay here or I kill Anna right here right now, it's your choice Elsa. You stay or Anna dies."

* * *

**Hey guys! What do you think of this chapter? Do you like or do you not? Thanks x**


	7. 7 Power

**Power **

Her scream ripped through the air and the sound of her sister's painful cry stabbed Elsa in her gut. "Alex just stop please! Stop hurting her now! I'll stay with you just don't kill Anna!" Alex smirked satisfied and appeased.

"Good Girl….. Anna leave and don't ever come back. I don't want you to step foot in my castle again or you will lose your life and I will not show you mercy because you are my wife's sister." Alex's tone of voice was stern and it was clearly commanding. "Goodbye, Anna." Elsa muttered kissing her younger sister's cheek. Tears sparkled in Anna's eyes and she held her head up and headed from the door departing with a curtsy and a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry that you married such a monster Elsa. Mother and Father would have wanted so much more for you, I'm sure they didn't want _him. _That monster stood at your side….. Goodbye Elsa." Elsa wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks and sighed sadly keeping her eyes fixed on the bedroom door. Her sister was gone….. All because of Alex.

"I always hated Anna anyway! She was much too energetic and strong for a woman. She didn't know her place the poor little fool. She should be brought down to be commanded by her husband. Anna should act like a good and obedient wife doing as her husband wishes of her…. Don't you agree Elsa?" Elsa nodded without truly listening to Alex. She knew that Alex was muttering and going on about Anna she didn't really care about what he was saying.

The doors of the bedroom burst open rapidly.

"What the hell is going on? Why has my wife been banned from stepping foot in this castle with the fear of death? Who the hell are you to command her?" Kristoff bellowed angrily at Alex who put his hands together. "The King." Alex replied coldly in response to Kristoff's last question. "And as The King I advise you to leave while you still can. Go on; go to your wild and gormless wife and that stupid reindeer of yours." Alex's voice was threatening and cruel. "Get out of my castle now!"

Kristoff pulled out his ice hammer and Alex sniggered malevolently not daring to remove his eyes from Kristoff. "An ice hammer? Really?" It was clear that Alex was not threatened or intimidated in any way at all by Kristoff. Elsa pulled back and immediately got out of the way as she felt the tension begin to rise rapidly. She could even begin to feel Alex's warmth and his anger as he flicked his fingers causing a great circle of burning flames to wind itself around Kristoff.

"Be careful Alex! Don't harm him please for my sister's sake." Alex grinned at Kristoff's expression and went closer to him and he made the flames bigger and higher. Kristoff groaned in pain as his hand caught the heat. Elsa and Alex both saw that it was red and burnt.

"Watch out! You really don't want to burn yourself Kristoff. It's a nasty thing when you're used to ice….. Isn't it Elsa? You of course know how Kristoff feels talking from experience of course." Elsa gave her husband a fake smile and she kept her eyes on Kristoff and more importantly on Alex. Elsa wasn't sure what Alex was thinking and planning to do with her sister's husband.

"Tell me Kristoff, What do you prefer Fire or Ice?" It was a very peculiar question for Alex to ask but Elsa knew why he was asking it. Kristoff was clearly and obviously bewildered and perplexed, he opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out as he was deeply unsure of what to say. Elsa was sure that Kristoff was wondering what Alex would want to hear. But Alex always had his tricks and ideas, malevolent and evil ideas.

"Fire." Kristoff replied gingerly staring at Alex with slight fear and curiosity. Alex nodded causing the flames to disappear. "Elsa." She looked up and went to stare at her husband. "Do you want to know where your ice powers went?" A pang hit her gut and she had already supposed the answer. "Well, do you?" He prompted. "Have you got them?" Alex smirked at her and nodded licking his lips with the hunger of trying out his new powers. "I thought you hated ice?" It was more of a question that Elsa asked. But she knew that Alex wanted her to say it. That was extremely clear from his delighted reaction at her words.

"Well, Elsa if you truly care to know I do hate ice yes but I can use the ice to my advantage all because of you, my sweet." Elsa smiled kindly and curtsied to her husband with a flirtatious look that she put on to attempt to use this to her advantage. "Yes, my dear Alex and I am so glad that I could give my ice to you, my lord." She was lying but it was all part of Elsa's secret plan.

"Won't you leave Kristoff and Anna and spend your time with me now. After all I am your wife… and your Queen." Elsa made her tone flirty and sweet. Alex quickly noticed and was draw to her tone and her appealing words. "Leave! I was going to try out my ice on you Kristoff but I have more important business to attend to. Go !"

Kristoff bowed and gave Elsa a thankful glance and exited quickly out of the door without another word. Elsa sighed and kissed Alex's lips beckoning for a servant to take away their sleeping baby. "I want a son, Elsa." Alex breathed kissing her neck. "I know you do and I've promised that you'll get one." Alex smirked satisfied and pleased with his wife.

"You'll give me our fire son and then we'll be unstoppable, you and me. Alex and Elsa,The King and Queen of Arendelle." Elsa hated his words but she played along and smiled weakly staring into the flames.

She knew she had to give Alex a fire son… She had no other choice but to give him one. Alex would have his son and it was simple…..

* * *

**Hey guys! Do you want another chapter? If you do want another please tell me any of your suggestions and ideas! Please and thank you x**


End file.
